


【TK】扣醬不做做看嗎？(上)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 道具Play。大明星堂本光一(35) x 情趣用品店店長堂本剛(35)
Kudos: 2





	【TK】扣醬不做做看嗎？(上)

「堂本桑，待會我們進到店裡攝影機會先大致環個景，之後您再站到畫面中間，然後店員會來介紹店裡的幾樣產品，放心都是確認過尺度可以播出的…」

【扣醬，不做看看嗎～】的節目導演正好聲好氣挨在大明星堂本光一身邊，邊替他搧風邊解說節目流程，每當堂本光一眼眸危險瞇起來，導演便趕緊解釋或刪減內容。

「導演，需要為了收視率下猛藥嗎？」蹙著咖啡色雙眉，今天堂本光一眉型仍然畫的完美，與漆黑的瞳孔相得益彰。

「堂本桑坐鎮的節目收視率都是有保證的！」導演緊張得汗流浹背，話都快說不清楚了「只是上頭說希望可以有些突破…」 

「但這內容也太突破天際了。」參觀情趣用品店，這是哪個上頭的惡趣味？堂本光一握著腳本角落有些鄙夷，該不會是上次拒絕某個貴婦夜晚邀約而遭到報復吧。

「導演，店家那邊好像有疑問，希望請您過去一趟。」發聲的是堂本光一的經紀人，見導演快要招架不住趕緊幫他解圍，等導演離開後才小聲安撫堂本光一。

「光一，你也知道最近節目難做，憑良心說，收視率是有些疲軟，上頭說了如果這次收視有達標，會額外做兩集你舞台劇的紀錄片。」 

經紀人是從堂本光一默默無名開始就跟在身邊一同奮鬥的，總是盡心盡力為自己周旋跟上頭爭取資源，所以他的話堂本光一幾乎會聽進去。

「可是…」

「況且我看過待會介紹的產品了，就幾套薄紗跟情趣內褲，也不會要你換穿，放心吧。」經紀人自然知道堂本光一顧忌什麼，雖然節目上偶爾開開黃色玩笑，其實私下是個害羞內向的大孩子，拍拍肩膀安撫他。

「好吧…那我就試試吧。」

為了好不容易做出口碑的舞台劇，跟公司高層爭取好幾次做記錄片的企劃都被駁回，如果這次節目收視率達標，就能做兩集好好推廣了。  
這麼想之後堂本光一釋懷多了，反正他是男性，什麼A片沒看過，嚇不倒他的。  
\--  
事實證明他看的A片太少了。

站在情趣用品店內，可愛的裝潢粉色的壁紙，如果不仔細看還真看不出情趣用品，牆上掛著內衣褲還有睡衣，比較像是正常的內衣店。

「您好您好，我是店主堂本剛。」

開場寒喧介紹，堂本光一有些驚訝這位看起來像是打工生的男子竟然是店長，外貌看起來才二十幾歲吧，圓圓的大眼睛跟不時嘟著的三角小嘴，有點嬰兒肥的臉頰看上去很好捏，竟然只比自己小一百天。

「這件是我們店裡最有人氣的商品，」衣架上夾著兩條螢光色線條，連結著一小塊三角形狀的布塊「情人節前夕很多男性來購買當勝負內褲呢～」 

「這布料也太少了...哇！價格還這麼貴！不就塊布嗎！」看了眼標價瞬間往後彈，堂本光一不敢相信這麼少的布料還得幾千塊日幣且很多人搶著買。

「fufufu～光一桑，它的價值不在於布料啊，」將內褲掛回牆上，店主意味深長看了眼堂本光一「在於穿著它當天製造出的驚人效果。」 

「欸…剛桑該不會自己也有購買吧？」能有什麼效果，最後還不是得脫光嗎。

「有喔～平常穿也是很舒服的～」露出燦爛虎牙一笑，將腰間褲頭微微往下一扯，拉出螢光線條『啪』一聲鬆開，堂本光一瞬間臉紅。 

「嗯哼、那…還有推薦哪些商品？」攝影機還在錄，堂本光一強裝鎮定看向商店裡其他地方，突然發現後面有個小門開著不知道通往哪裡。

「嗯…還有這套睡衣也不錯～女生挺喜歡的。」拿著另一套黑色蕾絲薄紗，長度只能隱約遮住私密處，細肩帶下能遮住胸部的部分布料也是少的可憐，堂本剛依舊笑瞇瞇的拿著商品，還開玩笑的將睡衣放在自己身上比劃。

錄製了一個半小時終於結束，堂本光一後面幾乎快招架不住，隨著堂本剛拿出的商品越來越不知所措，什麼草莓口味的潤滑劑，還有奇形怪狀的保險套，甚至  
差點NG的造型飛機杯，以及不同角色扮演的服裝，堂本光一覺得自己的眼界突然寬廣不少。

「謝謝各位辛苦了，這是小店準備的一點小心意，還請各位回家不要害羞使用喔！」總是笑瞇瞇的店主很得工作人員歡心，尤其拿到令人臉紅心跳的伴手禮，幾位有對象的工作人員很是興奮。

「光一桑，這是給你的，希望會喜歡喔～」將袋子塞到堂本光一手上便轉身離開，堂本光一發誓堂本剛手指在抽離前有摳了一下他的掌心。  
\--  
「唔...這...是這樣穿嗎...」

洗完澡站在穿衣鏡前試穿那天收到的伴手禮，就是店裡人氣第一的內褲。堂本光一有些不確定是不是這樣穿，精實的腰部掛著兩條螢光，前方有三角布料遮掩，但球部怎麼好像有些快要掉出去的感覺，後面還空蕩蕩的，從鏡子裡只能看到緊實臀部被兩條螢光線勾住，太難為情了。

發現下身有甦醒的跡象，堂本光一趕緊拍拍微微發燙的臉頰，在房內做起仰臥起坐試圖冷靜下來，卻發現鏡子中的下身越做越有精神，最後忍不住對著鏡子稍微分開腿細細觀察，用手讓自己釋放了一次。

\--  
「歡迎光...臨～」快要關店前的半小時已經沒客人了，當堂本剛哼著歌收拾店舖，掛在門口的風鈴響了起來。他一眼就認出這個穿著全身黑的運動服、黑色大漁夫帽遮住半張臉還戴著口罩的人，就是那天來錄製節目的堂本光一。

「請問要找什麼商品嗎？」但是堂本剛選擇不戳破，他忍著笑意想看這位平常營幕上矜持禁慾的人要做什麼。

「那、那個…」堂本光一也不知道自己為什麼來這家店，尤其是才在家裡自慰時，鬼使神差的想起那雙小鹿般圓眸跟微嘟的三角小嘴，以及被摳手掌心的瞬間。

「快打烊時間了，不然我先關店吧！」說完便拿出口袋裡遙控器將鐵門緩緩降下。

「欸？！不、不用…」

「如果有其他客人進來認出光一君的話，會很困擾的吧？」修長的羽睫隨著話語眨啊眨，堂本光一被眨的心癢，順從的點了點頭。

「所以光一君來是想要找什麼商品嗎？」鐵門關閉，店裡只有堂本剛與自己，一股莫名的壓迫感襲來。眼前看似無害的人正走向自己，堂本光一不自覺往後退一步，撞到擺放情趣用品的桌子踉蹌下。堂本剛眼明手快身手扶住堂本光一，在摸到腰間時露出耐人尋味的笑容。

「看來光一君很喜歡人氣商品呢～」

「還、還不錯。」試圖將還搭在自己腰間的手扳開，沒想到看起來像白糰子般的人竟然力氣這麼大。

「那～光一君想看其他商品嗎？」順著腰間摸到臀部輕拍下，看堂本光一微愣的表情，隨後泛紅的耳尖，堂本剛忍不住掩嘴一笑。

「啊...那天看到後面有道小門，是有什麼嗎？」突然想起錄製節目時看見的門，心裡有些好奇。

「欸～勸光一君不要太好奇比較好喔。」將食指貼在自己唇上做出禁聲動作，烏亮的圓眸閃爍著狡黠光芒，在堂本光一還摸不著頭緒時，伸出舌尖舔了下食指。

「我就想要看看。」

人性就是如此，越是禁止越想去窺看。

嘴硬的堂本光一在此學到了一課，當堂本剛阻止自己時千萬要停止，不然，會一同落入情欲深淵。  
\--  
「哈...」

「怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」

扶著桌邊的人雙手發抖，將身體微微傾向桌面，腰部抬起翹著臀部，張大嘴巴喘息著，努力適應後方侵入的物品。  
不應該在看到堂本剛拿著貓尾拉珠用純真雙眸問他要不要試試看時，回他想試試看的。

「扣醬不說的話…」轉一轉手中握著的拉珠，才放進去三分之一而已，似乎已經頂到敏感處了「我怎麼知道扣醬舒不舒服呢～」 

在拉珠又被推進幾公分時，堂本光一忍不住揚起頸項，優美的弧線在黃光下柔美可憐，沁出的薄汗像是蜜汁引誘人品嘗。他心想這內褲布料真的太少了，卻盡責的將自己的硬挺包裹住無法釋放。

「嗯哼～」在拉珠完全放入頂向最深處時，堂本光一終於忍不住發出好聽的喘息，瑰麗的唇瓣微張顫抖著，白皙的小臉被快感染紅。

「忍住喔。」

即使堂本剛看起來稚嫩無害，但語氣中卻透露不許拒絕的威嚴。命令堂本光一保持著姿勢，從桌子抽屜裡拿出一些商品。

「要試試看嗎？」拿出一對小夾子，上面還掛著小鈴鐺。

舔了舔嘴唇，堂本光一眼神嫵媚望著堂本剛，微微頷首。

「太緊會痛要說…」

將乳夾輕輕咬上，即使夾子有套著橡膠軟墊，堂本剛也不想弄傷他，仔細觀察堂本光一的表情，專注調整夾子鬆緊度。

「啊…嗯…」乳尖沒有任何不適，反而有點快感，尤其不小心晃動身體響起的清脆鈴鐺聲，堂本光一有些害羞的低下頭，卻看見被夾住的乳尖又趕緊別開。

「告訴我，在家裡有自慰嗎？」爬到桌面上，堂本剛蹲在堂本光一面前抬起他下巴，逼他直視著自己。

「有…」努力克制顫抖的嗓音，在回答完私密問題後穴無法克制的收縮。

「怎麼自慰的呢？」食指順著線條分明的下巴輪廓撫摸，往上摸到耳邊時，輕輕揉捏小巧的耳珠。

「對、對著鏡子…張開腿…」將臉龐倚靠著堂本剛的手有一下沒一下的蹭著，彷彿能安撫此刻羞人的情境。

「想著誰呢？」被堂本光一羞怯的神色蠱惑，圓眸一暗、嘶啞的嗓音靠近他泛紅的小臉，快要貼住他顫抖的雙唇。

「…」堂本光一不敢回答，垂下眼眸避開堂本剛炙熱的目光，皓齒輕咬著下唇。

「扣醬不乖。」

「嗚…」

稍微拉扯乳夾，鈴鐺聲在安靜的空間響起，乳尖更敏感脹大，宛如亟欲盛開的花苞。

「想著誰自慰呢？」

「剛君…」害怕再被拉扯乳尖，堂本光一不知道還有沒有辦法承受這種快感。他只知道被拉扯的乳尖此刻更加敏感，想被愛撫想被含住。

「想著我怎麼做。」  
瞇起圓眸，實際聽見說出自己名字時有股興奮，堂本剛下身有些甦醒，但還不夠。

「想著你…幫我含…」太羞恥了，堂本光一乾脆閉上眼睛皺著眉頭，聲音哽噎。

在他的妄想裡，堂本剛睜著濕漉的圓眸，鼓滿的臉頰含著自己的硬挺，上目線看著自己，賣力吐納著。  
想到這裡分身又更加挺立，困在布料中更顯難受。

「想要我幫你掏出來嗎？」發覺他下身變化，堂本剛嘴角上揚，舔了舔嘴唇。

「拜託…」

「那，扣醬先展現一下誠意如何。」

睜開雙眼看見眼前矗立的碩大，跟那人童稚的臉龐完全搭不上，一股男性的味道混合好聞的沐浴乳香味竄入鼻間，堂本光一猶豫了。

「不然算了…」

「等一下。」

正當堂本剛要把碩大收回褲子裡，堂本光一一把握住，感覺到手心傳來碩大脈搏跳動，彷彿被摳著手掌心的瞬間，堂本光一忘情的伸出紅艷的舌頭，試探的舔了一口。

「嗯～就跟舔冰淇淋一樣喔～」堂本剛坐在桌上，雙腿分開讓堂本光一方便吞吐。

剛開始還抗拒的味道，後來便沒有這麼難以接受，堂本光一賣力吞吐著，模仿舔舐冰淇淋的動作。用舌尖描繪莖身感受到脈搏跳動，含住傘部小力吸吮著並時不時舔弄鈴口，傘部與莖身連結處也仔細撫弄，引起堂本剛深深喘氣。

「很好…現在含深點…」對於第一次幫男人口交來說，堂本光一算是做的不錯，尤其視覺加了很多分。

白皙的小臉憋紅，平常電視上優雅小口品嘗美食的嘴正吞吐著自己的碩大，瑰麗唇瓣紅腫摩娑著莖身，嘗試著深喉時倔強忍住不太順暢的反射性痙攣，狹長的眼眸噙著淚水，在成功深深含入時露出得意光芒的上目線，都讓堂本剛心動不已，想狠狠上他，讓他鮮嫩欲滴的雙唇喊出動人嗓音。

「嗚嗚嗚───」

吐納到一半突然喉頭一緊，聽見堂本光一慌張的嗚噎聲，喉頭緊縮不敢動作，堂本剛握著遙控器，將遙控器放在他面前，慢慢調整強度。

夾著拉珠的後穴不停收縮，突如其來的震動使甬道分泌更多滋潤，撅起的臀部試圖抵擋拉珠往外退出，穴口不停試圖將其吞回。在滑動過程不停揉捻敏感處，正當適應強度時，堂本剛猛然當他面前將強度開到最大，堂本光一身下傳來電擊般的快感，將堂本剛的碩大吐出、推開桌邊，腰一軟側倒在舖著紫色長毛地毯的地上，夾緊的甬道還在持續被刺激著，前方緊箍的硬挺流出白濁沾濕螢光布料。用後穴就達到高潮是第一次，不時夾緊後穴弓著身體又因快感挺立腰部，倒在地上的人大口喘氣，梨花帶淚望著拍攝著自己的堂本剛。

「不…不要…」這時才想起自己還是家喻戶曉的大明星，竟然如此大意把自己推入困境。

「放心…這麼美的扣醬，我不會給任何人看到的…」

從桌上跳下來往癱軟的人走去，關掉控制器上的強度，另隻手拿著小型攝影機，對準還沒散去高潮餘韻的臉龐拍攝，畫面上出現紅潮而顯眼的黑痣，天鵝般修長美麗的脖頸，因吞嚥上下滾動的喉結，鎖骨如果有吻痕點綴肯定更美，將乳夾取下厚實的胸膛挺立著紅艷綻放的乳尖，再往下是分明的腹肌被汗水浸濕，腰線分明被螢光線條糾纏著，前方三角布料已經濕透將硬挺的形狀勾勒出，緊實臀部後面露出一截小尾巴，堂本剛覺得小貓尾很適合堂本光一，尤其搭配咖啡色的髮色。  
將鏡頭拉近點拍攝緊含著拉珠的穴口，有些充血紅腫卻還在收縮著，握住露出的部分惡趣味轉了一圈，果然引起堂本光一甜美呻吟，主動將姿勢換成趴在地面上，高翹著臀部等待著下一個動作。

「扣醬，舒服嗎？」

「嗯～」濃厚的鼻音充滿愛欲，半閉著眼眸享受餘韻，小嘴還在輕喘著。

「fufufu～還想做做看嗎？」

乖巧著點了點頭，沉溺在情欲中的人現在無論堂本剛說什麼都會答應。

堂本剛將拉珠緩緩拉出再塞入，看堂本光一有些放鬆身體迎合動作，慍亂的呼吸逐漸恢復掌握頻率，露出可愛的虎牙咬了下唇。

「啊啊啊───」高潮後敏感脆弱的甬道中含著的拉珠被一口氣扯出，堂本光一握拳緊抓著地毯，前方分身吐著稀薄的白濁，享受第二次後穴高潮。

「答應我，只能跟我玩喔～」

「好…」

螢幕上最後的畫面是失焦的漆黑瞳孔，映著堂本剛拿著小型攝影機掛著笑意的無邪臉龐。

TBC


End file.
